a little fun and games would never hurt anyone
by anime poison
Summary: this is a one shot story i created between the characters: Rhonda , Vanessa, Ken, V.J, Sepheroith and Sesshomaru. This was made for my friends and it was a very random moment i created. Hope ya'll love it cause i know i did.


_**A Little Fun and Games Would Never Hurt Anyone...**_

_**Or Would It?**_

It was a sunny afternoon as two dashing yet attractive female girls were walking around in the mall. One of the dashing yet attractive girls had long raven black hair and icy sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a black halter top and a pair of green kaki pants to match. Right next to her was her very best and trust worthy friend in the whole wide world. Her friend had short raven black hair as well but her eyes were emerald green that would glow in the dark just like a cat's would. She was wearing a black jacket and under that black jacket was a black grey tank top. She was also wearing a pair of baggy black kaki pants to match, and to top it all off she was wearing black army style combat boots. Both girls had a wicked attitude that would make you think twice before messing with them. This caused all the guys to fear them greatly but still gaze in awe at their flawless and heart-striking beauty. Anyway both the girls were walking past clothing stores and walked into Hot Topic. This was paraside among the two girls. Good luck to you if you ever tried to get them out of that store, like that would ever happen in a million years.

"Hey Vanessa check out this Japanese style corset." One of the girls said.

"Oh my kami I'm so goanna buy that Rhonda." The other girl said.

"Good thing the guys aren't here or their heads would explode." Rhonda said as she held up the skimpy Japanese looking corset.

"They would and not to mention they **would die from boredom**. We cannot take them anywhere without **them getting bored**." Vanessa said.

"**Try the bedroom for starters**." Rhonda commented. "Do you know when I wanted some alone time with V.J. I? I got nothing at all in the process. Okay here is the story from the beginning you got to hear this."

"Okay explain." Vanessa motioned for Rhonda to go on.

"At home V.J came over and we were sitting in my living room watching a movie called Click." Rhonda started.

"Oh that movie has Adam Sandler in it; I love that movie so much." Vanessa laughed. "Sorry go on."

"Anyway we were sitting there and when I wanted some alone time with him, he just pops out his D.S. and starts playing it in front of me. I was like, hello what are you doing? And he answered, Just one moment Rhonda I'm playing final fantasy and I'm almost at the save point." Rhonda said.

"He did not." Vanessa said shockingly.

"He did and it went on like that for an entire hour until I had enough of it." Rhonda said. "It was a mistake buying him that wicked contraction for his birthday."

"Same thing here to, all Ken does is play his Nintendo Wii or play his D.S. as well, I'm feeling a little rejected and it's because of a stupid game counsel." Vanessa said.

"I know tell me about it, so where are the guys at anyways?" Rhonda asked.

"Game Stop, where else." Vanessa said.

"Boys will be boys." Rhonda began.

"Boys who always got to play with their toys." Vanessa finished.

Both Vanessa and Rhonda started laughing and cracking up causing other people to stare at them. Like they were any different from anyone else in this store, it was filled with tons of weirder people then them for starters.

"Vanessa check out these boots." Rhonda said indicating to the wall.

Vanessa walked out and Rhonda showed her a pair of black corset boots that laced up in the back.

"I so want those boots." Vanessa said. "I'm goanna be broke pretty soon."

"Tell me about it, why is store so expensive." Rhonda asked as she pretended to pout.

"So the store can leach off of everyone and make Gil?" Vanessa said.

"Gil?" Rhonda asked. "What is Gil?"

"Oh my kami you do not remember what Gil is?" Vanessa asked in shock.

"No…should I" Rhonda asked hesitating a bit.

"Gil is the term they use for money in Final Fantasy." Vanessa said. "Duh!"

"Whoops I forgot." Rhonda said smiling. "Well I'm buying the boots."

"And I'm getting that Japanese corset, ooh and look there is a skirt to match." Vanessa said out loud while distracted.

"Vanessa don't look who walked in just now." Rhonda said.

"Wait why?" Vanessa asked looking. "I see no one. Hun I think you're mind is playing tricks on you."

Rhonda turned around and saw that they were gone.

"That's weird I thought I just saw Sesshomaru and Sepheroith." Rhonda said.

"Okay then." Vanessa said.

Suddenly Vanessa nearly yelped out loud as she felt two arms slither around her waist.

"Miss me?" The voice whispered into Vanessa's ear.

"Vanessa what is wrong?" Rhonda asked turning around to see what was wrong.

Rhonda looked and saw Sesshomaru with his arms around Vanessa.

"See I knew my eyes did not fool me for one second." Rhonda said proudly.

That was until Rhonda felt a pair of arms snuggle around her waist, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Hey babe." The voice said.

"Sepheroith never do that again!" Rhonda said trying to get her pulse back to normal. "What are you two doing here?"

"The same as you and Vanessa, we are just walking around the mall." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah stalking us is more like it." Vanessa smirked. "Not that I don't mind of course and I can tell that Rhonda is probably thinking the same thing.

"Yeah it's something I think about every hour of the day Vanessa." Rhonda sarcastically said.

"Really, is that true?" Vanessa asked.

Rhonda nearly slapped herself in the head. "Blonde." Rhonda joked.

"Hey I know let's all go play some Dance Dance Revolution." Vanessa said getting very excited. "Sesshomaru I challenge you."

"Are you challenging this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked as he raised one sculpted eyebrow at Vanessa.

"Yes I am. Bring all you got Fluffy" Vanessa teased.

While Vanessa teased Sesshomaru he started to get worked up.

"You shall face a humiliating defeat." Sesshomaru declared.

"Hmph yeah right." Vanessa laughed. "Come to the Game Room." Vanessa said. "Onward my minions"

"Minions, what minions?" Rhonda asked.

"You all are my minions from now on." Vanessa declared. "I have minions!"

"Okay…" Rhonda said as she moved closer to Sepheroith. "She scares me sometimes…"

"Is she always like this?" Sepheroith asked.

"Vanessa only becomes like that when she drinks caffeine." Rhonda said.

"Did she consume any caffeine beverages today?" Sepheroith asked.

"Well let's see this morning she had about seven cherry cokes, we went over to Star Bucks and had coffee in the mall. After that she topped it off by have some of my coffee, the whore." Rhonda muttered. "She stole my coffee!"

"Uh- okay…" Sepheroith said.

"It was good coffee too." Rhonda said.

"I believe you, I guess." Sepheroith said.

Rhonda and Vanessa leaded the way to the Game Room. They both walked inside and had Sesshomaru and Sepheroith following them from behind. Rhonda and Vanessa went and got about twenty dollars worth of quarters. Then they headed back to Sesshomaru and Sepheroith for the DDR challenge. Vanessa and Sesshomaru were now ready for the DDR challenge and volunteered to go first.

"You shall suffer an easy defeat against this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Like I said bring it on Fluffy." Vanessa taunted. "Hey let's make this interesting if I win then you got to do whatever I say."

"And if you loose?" Sesshomaru smirked. "You will automatically do whatever I say."

"As long as it does not involve anything perverted then okay." Vanessa smiled. "Let the games begin!"

"Are we the only two civilized people here Sepheroith?" Rhonda asked.

"I believe so." Sepheroith said.

Then the song began to play as Sesshomaru and Vanessa got ready.

**Artist: Dance Dance Revolution ****  
****Song: Butterfly **

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,  
I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai.

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky   
Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,  
Where's my samurai

Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai  
A-a-a iyaiyai,   
Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky

**End of Song... **

Finally it was the end of the song and Vanessa's heart was pounding in her chest as she waited for the results. This was her score. She got an A and the points were 5000 points. Then Vanessa looked over at Sesshomaru's score and her eyes nearly bulged out of her eye sockets. He had an A alright, a double AA. His score was 10, 000 points.

"What the hell, how is that possible?" Vanessa nearly yelled.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Looks like I win for now that is."

"I'm doomed. Rhonda go redeem yourself for me!" Vanessa yelled.

"Okay." Rhonda said. "Let's go Sephy."

Rhonda walked up onto the mat and so did Sepheroith. Rhonda scrolled through the list and picked a song.

"I like this one." Rhonda smiled. "Ready?" she asked.

"Let's go." Sepheroith said.

"Okay let the dancing begin!" Rhonda smiled.

**Artist: Dance Dance Revolution ****  
****Song: Speed Over Beethoven ****  
****Album: **

Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven  
Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven

Into the night  
You make me cry  
I need your love  
To save my life

I need you while my piano gently weeps  
Listen to Beethoven

A melody  
Will set you free  
You need my love  
Deep in your mind

I need you while my piano gently weeps  
Music is gonna save your life

Into the night (Into the night)  
You make me cry (You make me cry)  
I need your love (I need your love)  
To save my life (To save my life)

I need you while my piano gently weeps  
Listen to Beethoven

A melody (A melody)  
Will set you free (Will set you free)  
You need my love (You need my love)  
Deep in your mind (Deep in your mind)

I need you while my piano gently weeps  
Music is gonna save your life

Beethoven, Beethoven, Beethoven  
Beethoven... Beethoven... Beethoven...

**End of song... **

It was the end of the song when the scores came up for the difficult mode Rhonda and Sepheroith had chosen. Rhonda's score was 10, 000 points, a double AA. She looked over to Sepheroith who had a score of 9, 999 points.

"I beat you by one point!" Rhonda laughed.

"It was because I was distracted by your beauty." Sepheroith smirked.

Rhonda rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever you say, I still beat you though." She taunted.

"But Vanessa still owes this Sesshomaru now." He smirked.

"Oh no what shall Vanessa do now." Vanessa said sarcastically.

All of a sudden two handsome yet very attractive males walked into the Game Room. One was dressed all in black clothing and to top off his wardrobe he wore black combat boots to match. He wore a black ski cap on his head, along with this green army jacket. He had brown hair that was hidden by the hat, and he also had brown eyes. Right next to him was his best bud. His friend was dressed in a grey hoodie and blue jeans. He had brown hair and brown eyes as well.

"Ah look it's the guys." Rhonda said waving to them. "Hi guys."

"Hi Rhonda, Hi Vanessa." The guys both said.

"Hey what's up Ken?" Vanessa said walking over to him.

"Hi V.J." Rhonda said walking over to him.

"Hey what are you girls up to?" Ken asked.

"Playing DDR, wanna join?" Rhonda asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun." V.J said.

That's when the confrontation occurred between the four males.

"We better sit out for this one Vanessa." Rhonda said. "Look at them they're just like a pack of wolves getting ready to attack one another."

"Yeah you're right." Vanessa laughed. "They are so cute and cuddly."

"Vanessa! Now is not the time to think about cute and cuddly objects." Rhonda spoke harshly. "That is to be saved for later not now." She smirked.

"Oh yeah that." Vanessa smirked not knowing what Rhonda was talking about but went along with it anyway. "Go Sesshomaru, Go Ken!"

"Go Sepheroith, Go V.J!" Rhonda shouted.

"Let's make a deal." Sesshomaru began.

"What kind of deal?" V.J asked.

Sesshomaru made sure the girls could not hear him and continued, the same went for Sepheroith as well.

"The deal is if we both beat the two of you then we get to go out with Rhonda and Vanessa." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"If we win you cannot start any arguments or complaints with us." Sepheroith added. "They will be ours for the evening and so on after that." He smirked.

"This we cannot allow." Ken said. "V.J now is the time you got to jerk it out, all of your DDR moves, now is the time we've all been planning for. Now is the time to put the plan into motion!"

"Let's do it!" V.J said.

"So do we have a deal?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We have a deal." Ken and V.J. agreed.

Rhonda and Vanessa sat off to the sides watching the four males compete. First off were Sesshomaru and Ken. Sesshomaru walked up to the dance machine and started to pick a song and a difficulty level. Sesshomaru picked the expert level and so did Ken.

"Wait I cannot play expert." Ken said.

"Ken you dumb ass!" V.J said.

"Sorry dude." Ken shouted. "I'll try my best."

Then the song began to play, the DDR song was known as Xepher.

"Oh shit not this song." Ken said.

Both played through the song, with Sesshomaru not breaking a sweat and by the end of the song Ken collapsed onto the floor.

"Need air…air…" Ken muttered. "Oh sweet air."

"Aww poor baby." Vanessa laughed.

Sesshomaru and Ken then watched for their results to show. Ken got a C about 9oo points and Sesshomaru…got an A. 3,000 points to be exact.

"Damn. V.J it's all up to you now." Ken said.

With that V.J and Sepheroith were now up to face one another.

"Let the best man win." V.J said extending his hand out to Sepheroith who shook it.

"Don't worry I will." Sepheroith said.

V.J picked a song and the difficulty level, he choose the expert mode and the song known as Doll. The song started to play. Both lasted and played very well until the very end. Both were anticipating the moment because they knew what was at stake as they looked over to the girls who waved back. They looked at the scores that combined themselves with Sesshomaru's and Kens. Team Sesshomaru and Sepheroith earned 3, 500 hundred points. Team Ken and V.J earned 3, 900 hundred points. They won.

"Congratulations guys." Rhonda said as she ran over to V.J

Vanessa got up and went to congratulate Ken when Sesshomaru pulled her off to the side and whispered something into her ear.

"You still owe me I won fair and square between our little face off." He smirked and began to walk away with Sepheroith.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know." V.J said.

"I don't either." Ken said.

"I know let's all go haunted trails and ride the go-carts." Rhonda suggested. "Plus since it being close to Halloween they're bond to have some cool and creepy stuff as well."

"Yeah that sounds great." Vanessa chimed in.

"Yeah I can finally test out my ghost hunting gadget, and maybe we'll find some ghosts." Ken said.

"What did I do to deserve this…?" V.J. sighed. "Okay I guess I'm driving let's go."

V.J led the way in the front with Rhonda as the both held hands while walking out. Behind them Ken had his arm draped around Vanessa's waist. This was going to be a fun and fantastic night for the two couples.

**Out in the parking lot….**

"I cannot believe we lost Sesshomaru and to mortal humans such as them!" Sepheroith said with disgust.

"Patience my acquaintance the battle may be lost but the war is not over. Victory soon shall be ours and once that happens we shall seize both Rhonda and Vanessa." Sesshomaru smirked. "Come we must devise a conspiracy against the two."

"Yes and with that victory will be ours." Sepheroith said as he followed Sesshomaru laughing villainously.


End file.
